


Gumball and Marshalls highschool life

by EvilHaley



Category: Adventure Time, Fiona and cake
Genre: Gaysex highschool badpasts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilHaley/pseuds/EvilHaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad past with gumball and Marshall, things get a little more, you know, frantic. Some sexy parts. Typical drama, but you won't expect it.</p><p>Btw~Sorry if there are spelling errors. I'm doing this on a phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of it all

Gumballs point of view ~

It was the first day of my senior year at Hershy high. My uncle, lemongrab, has just dropped me off. I then walked up and entered and saw Marshall with a couple girls surrounding him by, I guess was his locker. Just what I need to see in the morning. 

I went to the office and got my information sheet. My locker was #303 and I went down the hallway. 297...299...301...then I bumped into someone. What do you know. Marshall. He smelt good and looked astonishing. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and converse. Then a low voice scared me.  
"Watch where you're going gumwad." I blinked a couple times to realize marshall was staring at me. Including those slutty looking girls. Why were they talking to marshall anyways?

"S-sorry." I whispered, unable to look him in the eye. I then walked past him to find my locker. When I walked away I heard them laughing. We're they laughing at me or something marshall said. He's funny sometimes, likes to joke around.

The bell rang and I headed to class. I guess I was late, everyone was already there, in seats. I don't know where to sit. There was an empty seat next to this one girl, she was pretty, but seemed annoying. But wait, marshall? He's in here. I think I know where I'm sitting.

I sat next to marshall but he didn't look at me. Not once. Does he hate me, doesn't even want to look at me?  
"Ahem class? Today we are going to get right into the lesson." Several people sighed and a person whispered  
"Aren't the first days supposes to be easy and introduction like?". I kinda agree.

"Okay, so we are starting a project with your seat partner, I hope you all made wise choices of who you sat next too." Oh I did hehe.

I look at marshall to see he was staring at me. Like directly at me, I was about to have a heart attack. Then he smiled. Thats it, hes to perfect. I smile back at him trying to um not die inside.

"You will have to wright a fictional story but every paragraph, you must switch who's writing." That's good. I planned on going to collage for fictional writing. I hope he actually does it. I wouldn't mind writing his half though. I wonder if this means I can actually spend time with him.

Marshalls point of view~

I can't believe he sat next to me. Unbelievable. All the time, I've been chasing him and then given up. He comes back, why?

Ok. Well what was the teacher talking about? I was to busy looking at him. He's wearing a pink stripped sweater with neon pink skinny jeans and converse and I could smell his bubblegum smell from here. Makes me wanna taste him. 

He looked at me. He's so cute, his face turned red then smiled at me. I think he likes me now. But why now,, I told myself to get over him. After that he stopped looking at me and to the board. I hope he knows what we're doing.

Gumballs point of view ~ 

Then class was ending soon, about 15 minutes left. I glance at him every few minutes buy he keeps looking at me. Is this a good thing? Or is there something on me? I don't know.

It was the end of class, I started packing up my things when marshall instantly got up and left already. I go to walk out of class and when I walk past the door to the hallway, I feel a tug at the side of my sweater. I turn to see its marshall.  
"Hey gummy. Follow me." He said with a happier face then usually. I couldn't resist. His hand was around my wrist anyways, pulling me along. He takes me to one of the exits and we go outside and he sits along one of the walls, giving me hand gestures to sit down also.


	2. The "wants"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is now spoken

Gumballs point of view ~ 

"Yes Marshy? " I responded. As I sat down next to him, he gave me a wierd look.  
"Marshy? That's new." He said awkwardly. Oh glob. Did I really just say that? I only say that to myself. In my head. I know my face is wayy more pink then I normally am. I hope he doesn't notice.  
"Wha-Whatever. What did you want?" I say blushing hardcore.  
"Haha, funny really. I didn't hear a damn thing that teacher said. Mind telling me?". Classical Marshy.

"She said we have to work on a paper with our seat partner. As in you and I." I said sarcasticly.  
"Okay thanks. Meet me after school in this exact spot, okay?" Is he really inviting me to do something with him? Whatever, I'm in!

"Yeah! Okay, I've gotta get to class, see ya marshall." I say getting up and glancing at my watch. Hell, I'm gonna be late.  
"Marshy you mean?" He winked and smiled at me.  
"Whatever." I say blushing even more.

It's towards the end of the day and I have been thinking about the way marshall winked at me all day. Those outstanding red eyes have my heart. Always has. We used to hang out all the time. Since that one party... but I won't let that memory ruin his image to me! 

I leave my last class and start walking to the doors marshall told me to meet him at. I walk outside and see marshal asleep, lay his head in a tilted way along the wall. I bend down in front of him. He looks so cute sleeping. I can't help but stare.

His eyes open fast as soon as I start daydreaming and it scared the hell out of me and I flinch.  
"Vampires don't sleep dummy." I forgot marshal was a vampire.  
"Pshh, I knew that." I say. I just realized how close our faces are. I wish I could just lean in and...no I can't he betrayed me. 

Marshalls point of view ~ 

Gumball is so close to me. Is it okay to kiss him. I miss him so much. He acts like we never knew eachother. How does he do it. I didn't do it on purpose.

I get closer and say "Gummy, why don't you like me anymore?". He gives me this look like he's hurt.  
"You know I love you, always will. But I after what you did...I will never love you like I loved you then." I can't believe he still is upset about that.  
"Gummy, it wasn't my fault. She forced herself onto me, you know I'm gay!" Oh he should know, definitely if it were anyone, he would know.  
"What? All 92 pounds?!" He had a point but she was a good friend and I didn't want to ruin it.  
"Look, Gummy I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it? It's been a year. Not only that but I didn't want to embarrass her, she was a good friend and-" I started talking quiter. Did I really need to have sex with her go keep her as a friend? I feel bad, really.  
"I was ignorant back then. I didn't know how much you really meant to me and I haven't been with anyone or done anything since that night." It's the truth. All of it.

Gumball point of view ~ 

Why are having this conversation now. We have work to do and it's been a year since then, why didn't we talk about this a year ago.  
"I haven't done anything either. With anyone." I say truthfully. But why does it matter he shouldn't care.  
"Exactly, why don't we kiss and make up now? It's gonna happen...you know you can't stay away from me...and I can't stay away from you." Hes saying things so vaugly. How can he say that he knows my exact action. I don't want him to stop chasing me honestly. I love how he apoligizes. I love how he fights for me. Why can't I call him mine. Oh yeah. I found him cheating with some slut who knew he was mine.  
"Please gummy. I love you. I stopped being her friend for you. I told her the truth too." He still wants me. What do I do. I have an idea.  
"How about I think about it. I'll come back to it tomorrow. Okay?" I am trying so hard not to cry. I want him. He wants me. Why did he do it?


	3. We got through it together

Gumballs point of view ~ 

It was the beginning of the next day. Yesterday I kinda left while he was talking... he didn't even try to stop me.

So I am early or here before marshal with his groups. I get the paper out, finished. It was hard to make two completely diffrent wrighting styles each paragraph for "marshalls" part. 

Marshall entered the room with 5 following girls not far behind him. They better not get too close, I'll strangle them. I give them dirty looks.

Marshall sits next to me and I do my best to not look at him. I can tell he's looking at me. I just have this feeling. 

All night I've been thinking about what to do yesterday. I can't make up my mind. I think I'm going to forgive him. I can't stay mad at him forever. He's my other puzzle piece.

While I was thinking I get a little tap on my arm and look to see marshal with a slip of paper. I take it and read it. It says: " To Gümmy from marshal, will you meet me at my place around 6 after school? Thanks, please think about it. Łovë, your Marshy. Forever and always" Haha cute. Wait. WHAT. His house? This can't be good. But since I'm forgiving him I'll let it slide, not like I haven't been there before.

I wright back:" sure Marshy ;) " I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea.

I hand it to him and he smiles real big. I smile too. I feel like it's been forever since I've seen that. It means he's really happy. I'm glad.

It's the end of school and I'm walking home. I'm hungry. I'm gonna stop at lolli café.

I walk in and order a peanut butter and grape jelly, my favorite. With some tea of course. And eat then walk home.

By the time I get home its already 5, that should give me enough time to get ready.

Shower time, 5:00  
Get dressed 5:25  
Ready to leave 5:45  
Let's get walkin.


	4. ♡

Marshalls point of view ~ 

He said yes. I need to get ready. It's already 5:30, I'm just gonna clean. I clean off the top of my dresser and in a drawer of a jewelry box my mom passed on to me, I found a picture of gumball and I. Wow we were younge. Haha two stupid kids in love, who can't fall out.

It's 5:45 Im going to go take a shower. I guess I'll leave a note on the door for Gummy to say come in and wait in my room. I'll do that. Okay done. Now shower.

Gumballs point of view ~ 

I'm almost to his house. I glance at my watch, 5:50, I guess I'm on time, a little later would have been nice.

I arrive at marshalls house. There's a note on the door : to gummy, please come in when you arrive and wait in my room, thanks, I'll be in the shower" huh of course he'd do this type of thing.

I walk in and hear the shower running. The smell of his shampoo getting stronger as I walk up the stairs. Mmm smells great, just like him. His smell all through the house.

I walk into his room. I guess he's been cleaning. I hope I'm not a bother to him. I go and sit on his bed. This brings back so many great memories. What him and I did on this bed haha, hot. Im thinking about it too much. His smell. The memories. His bed. They're making me a little aroused. I can't help myself. I'm getting hard thinking about it all.

Welll. He's in the shower and home alone. So maybe I could just...I slip my hands into my pants and start stroking my dick. Wow. I haven't done this in a while. Feels great. Felt perfect when Marshy did it. He was great. Just thinking of him while I do this makes me throb. 

I really start going. I'm about to cum when I hear "Gummy?".... oh glob. Didn't I not hear the shower go off. What am I doing. How did I get caught. I remove my hands, dick hard and out in the open. I look up at him. His face is red and suprised. He is just wearing a towl around his waist and I can see that little bump. How long was he watching? Why is he hard? 

Marshalls point of view ~ 

I get out of the shower. Wow that felt nice. What's that noise? I hear small moans coming from my bedroom. Sounds like Gummy...  
"Gummy?" I say as I open the door. He didn't hear me. He is...he is...on my bed...I guess my plan is going to come sooner then I thought.

"Gummy?" I say a little louder. He saw me that time. He looks terified. He removes his hands slowly looking at me. This is getting me hard. To see him there. So violated. I don't care. I'm going in.

Gumball leans up and says "Marshall i-it isn't what i-" I go up to him, take my towl off, sit on his lap and kiss him.

He wasn't expecting that. I know he wasnt. But I want him. All of the sudden I feel a hand groping my dick and starting to move. Oh Gummy. I can't stop moaning his name. I miss him.

Gumballs point of view ~ 

Oh glob. He isn't mad or grossed out. In fact he joined me. I'm kissing marshall. Feeling him. Him feeling me. I never thought this would happen again.

I grab his dick while we were making out and stroke him. He then does the same to me. He feels more possessive than usually. He's wrapped around me. Digging is nails in my back. He must want it. Bad. 

I lean back with him on top of me. He takes off my shirt and gets up to take my pants off. I scooch up a bit and he pushes me upright on the bed then he gets on too. He's on his knees and spreads my legs. "Hey gummy, in the nightstand, first drawer. Get the lube he says while pushing a finger in my ass. I moan quietly while I hand him the lube. 

Marshalls point of view ~ 

I squeeze the lube on my fingers and push 2 in at first. Moving them. Hearing Gummys moans turn me on so much, I add a 3rd finger. "Ready Gummy? " I ask. "I've been ready." He responds. 

I push my dick into him. Slowly at first. He's moaning my name now. I love it. "Can I go faster Gummy?" I need to make sure he's okay. "Y-Yes please, M-Marshy." Hes trying so hard to not moan when talking, it's cute. 

I move faster and faster till I'm about to cum but I wait for my royal highness to get there before I do, so we can cum together. 

I can't hold it back anymore. I cum in Gummys ass. It feels so good. My hot cum is in him right now. I see now pg is cumming. I guess it's around the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha still doing this on a phone, don't be mad at some spelling errors.

Marshalls point of view ~ 

I guess its early enough to get up. I walk downstairs and start making breakfast. I think some pancakes would be good.

I start making it, trying not to be loud to disturb Gummy while sleeping. I hope he wakes up in time to eat breakfast. I bet he's really tired from last night. I hope his hips dont hurt to much.

Gumballs point of view ~ 

Something smells good. Pancakes. I bet marshall is making breakfast. Huh, he does to much sometimes. I might as well get up. Oh shit, my hips hurt. Im gonna go downstairs now. Gosh. 

"Hey marshall." I say walking up behind him and hugging him.  
"Hey. So we're a thing now, right?" Of course we are. Does he think last night was meaningless to me.   
"Yes. Of course." I say. He turns and faces me.  
"Good." He says and then kisses me. My face becomes red. Not pink. I should really get over him kissing me. 

"So are you making breakfast Marshy? " I ask him, hoping he's making some for me  
"OH SHIT. I forgot! It's gonna burn!!" Marshall says. I feel bad. I distracted him.   
"Yes I am, Gummy." He says. Yay. I get to eat marshalls food again.

Marshalls point of view ~ 

It's okay. The food is okay. After all this time I don't want the first thing I make for Gummy to taste disgusting and burnt.  
"Hey Gummy, go sit down. I'll bring it to you." I can tell his hips hurt by the way he walks. I smirk to myself.  
"Okay, thanks." He said.  
"It's the least I can do Gummy." I bring him his food and sit across from him.

"Why aren't you eating?" He said.  
"Vampires don't eat. We suck blood or the red/pinkish color out of things." I wish I could suck some color out of him.  
"Does that mean you could suck my color out?" I wonder if I'm scaring him.  
"Yes, I could." I say.  
"Want too?" I kinda want too. It taste like bubblegum. I've done it before but I don't think he's noticed. But not to bad, the color came back in a few minutes.  
"Can I?" I ask. I hope he says yes.

Gumballs point of view ~ 

He's probably hungry. I haven't seen him eat for awhile. But he can be satisfied with me, then I'm good.  
"Sure, come on." I say.  
"Alright, it won't hurt." He gets up and stands behind me bending down a bit. I feel him put his mouth on the side of my neck and sucking. It feels like he's giving me a hicky. It's hot. I should let him do this more often .

After a minute I start to feel dizzy but he must like it if he's going on this long. I feel his hand wrap around me and his other holding my head to the side. I think he wants more but I can't give much more. I feel him stop sucking and now licking my neck.  
"Gumball? " He said.  
"Y-Yeah?" I said quietly.  
"You should eat and let me do this more often."  
"Okay, do it whenever but ask first." I say looking at him.  
He was close. Really close. I kiss him. I don't think he was expecting that. He pulls away and smiles.  
"Start eating, I made it for you and I don't want it to get cold." Even though he's mean to a lot of people, if you crack his shell, he is such a caring person.


	6. Back again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A YEAR+++NEW UPDATE  
> Basically the basic bitchstick has returned.  
> Should be a good chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit back and listen to some zella day~~ shout out to my home girl. Preferably jerome.

Gumballs point of view~~  
I went back home after breakfast. It's now saterday and I really don't have any plans. I wonder if fiona has any plans imma call my girl.  
Gumball picks up is phone and dials her number.  
"Hello? What's up man!" Fiona says  
"Wanna chill at the lolli café today?"  
"Yeah for sure fam. Is it okay if I bring a friend though?"  
Gumball wanted to give her some updates but he agrees anyways.  
"Yeah be there in an hour. Byeeee".  
"Byeeeee".

Gumball arrives at Lolli and takes a seat. He hasn't seen Fiona there yet. He looks through the menu but he already knows what he wants.

"What's up dude?" Fiona is there. And you know who else? Fudge stick princess. She doesn't even look like a Fudge stick. She's just a chocolatey person with a pink skimpy outfit and a poof of gold curley hair.  
WHAT IS FIONA DOING. Who InViteD ThiS BASIC biTCH to mY CaFé. Oh right FIONA, YOU KNOW, MY BEST FRIEND.  
Long story short~ this is the thot that Marshall slept with because he didn't want to ruin their good "friendship".

"Hey gumball" says that thot.  
Birch who tf said you could talk to me, the prince?  
"Hey there Fiona." I give the thot a dirty look up and down and say "Fudge".  
"On that note I already ate. It took you guys to long. So I'm gonna go hope I wasn't a inconvenience." I said as I did another up and down.  
"Fudge


	7. Now he's involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omgg I just typed the whole chpter in here. Kms just keep reading. I'm pissed

Marshalls point of view~~  
It's around 4pm on saterday. I miss him already, should I call him? Ughh, why is this what I'm thinking after everything. I should just do it because I want to. I'll txt him  
YOU: HEY GUMMY ARE YOU BUSY ♡

GUMMY: NO BUT I DON'T FEEL GOOD RIGHT NOW 

YOU: CAN I COME OVER. I CAN STOP AND GET YOU SOMETHING

GUMMY: NO IT'S BETTER IF YOU DIDN'T COME

YOU: I DON'T GET SICK DUMMY. I'M COMING. BE THERE IN 20

gumballs point of view~~ 

Great. Why can't he just listen to me? I can't stop crying. I just want to stay it bed. I can't believe he slept with THAT. Just seeing her made me remember seeing them together... it's making me mad all over again. I don't know what I'll say when he gets here. I better clean myself up.

Marshalls point of view~~

Okay just knock. I hear gummy wandering around and to the door. I hear the sevreal noisy bolts unlock and the door opens. Oh wow. He looks like crap.  
"What's up gummy?"  
"I'm just upset right now, you really shouldn't have come over."   
"BS this is what I'm here for, isn't it?" I hope I can chear him up a little.

Gumballs point of view~~

Well he's here. This is what I want, isn't it?.   
"Can we go lay down?" I ask.


	8. My actual relationship is just a figment of this #issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so idk if people will still read this cause I think it's out of trend but kudos or comments let me know if I should keep going.

Marshalls point of view~~

"I'd love to gummy"  
We lay in his gigantic bed with us two connected in the middle. He's facing away from me and my body is caressing his. Idk why he likes this because I'm cold, not warm, but that could be why he likes it. My left arm is aroumd him holding his hand by his face. I can feel his warm breath. I slide one of my legs between his and nuzzle my forehead into the back of his neck. He always smells like candy and it's amazing.

"Hey marshall?" Gummy says in a whisper.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you actually love me?" That question hangs in the air for a minute. How could he ask me such a thing.  
I turn him over, get on top of him and hold his arms down.  
" look at me...look. do you think I could act like this around anyone, let my guard down around anyone?"  
"You did with bitchstick."  
Where is this coming from? He said he was over this.  
"Gumball that was a year ago and I am guilty. Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry!"  
Marshalls voice gets louder as he becomes upset also.

Gumballs point of view~~

" I'm sorry. I saw her today. I can't come to you for comfort? Because you always come to me. But when I have problems you don't care. That's why we haven't spoken. It was your turn to say sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading kudos or comments for more!!


End file.
